1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a color image forming apparatus that is used in, for example, a printer or a multi-function printer, overlaps color toner images, transfers the color toner images onto a recording medium (sheet), melts and fixes the toner images to the sheet using a fixing device to form a color image, and discharges the sheet having the color image formed thereon, an image forming apparatus has been proposed which includes a flash fixing device that melts and fixes each color toner with flash light emitted from a light source lamp in order to prevent damage to the sheet due to a contact-type fixing device.